Episode 69
Please co-operate to separate the trash for collection (ゴミの分別回収にご協力下さい, gomi no funbetsu kaishuu ni gokyouryoku kudasai) is the sixty-ninth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction After checking on his trash after being scared by a TV commercial, Gintoki finds an android's head in the trash. Plot At night, after watching a horror-themed PSA encouraging people to separate their trash, Gintoki remembers that he threw his old JUMP in the trash, and worrying that he might have put it in the wrong bin, he wakes up Kagura to accompany him to throw away the trash, scared by what he watched on TV. After scolding Gintoki for his cowardice, Kagura leaves for bed despite Gintoki's begging. He then attempts to continue himself, and disturbs the neighborhood, before encountering a talking android head, which he mistakes for a ghost and faints. Gin-san wakes up to Kagura with sunglasses on, continuing to hum that spooky tune. He gets mad at her for it. (There is probably some type of reference here, but I don’t know it, something about haircuts and cat ears :x). Anyhow they sit to eat breakfast and Gin-san says that he thinks he had some really bad dream last night. Kagura wants to know all about it. He tells her to forget it, but then Kagura says is it about the throwing out the trash… He thinks that she’s just joking, but then she retells what happened last night. How he went to get his Jump comic and never came back. So she went to go check on him and he was lying on the floor in the … what the heck is that! Kagura is using the head found in the trash as a Egg cracker… Gin-san goes crazy about it and asks Kagura why she has that with her. Why the heck is she calling that an egg cracker. Kagura explains that breaking eggs on people’s foreheads has always been a good way of doing it. But that causes other problems… so now with this “head” she can break eggs and there is no consequence. Sadaharu goes to pick up the head and both Gin-san and Kagura try to fight for it. Gin-san says he’ll give him some beef jerky. Kagura wants her egg cracker back, and Gin-san in his haste says that he’ll be her egg cracker if she gives the head to him… wait thats not right. The head goes flying, right into Shinpachi’s hands. Gin-san says to drop it as its bad luck, but Shinpachi seems to recognize it. Its a popular machine/toy/etc right now, called Etsuko-chan. They take the head over to old man Gengai’s shop to see what he can do with it. There Gin-san and Shinpachi are reading a brochure about the machine, and it seems that the head was from an android Maid doll. One in which you can customize to the owner’s image. There’s even a tsundere version! Shinpachi tells Gin-san how it follows all orders and it is very popular right now, though regular people have no way of affording it. Gin-san wonders why Shinpachi knows so much, and he shyly replies how in the otaku circles its quite popular as well. Gin-san thinks that Shinpachi is thinking of some dirty things right now, with the “android maid doing anything it is ordered to do” thing. Kagura hears this and she seems to look sick, telling Shinpachi to not talk to her from now on. Shinpachi tells her that she doesn’t understand the maid robot thing at all! Gin-san asks Gengai about the head and if he can repair it. He says he’s trying but its not going well. Gin-san then shows him the brochure and says that “Edo’s number one machine maker” better watch out now with this competition. Gengai doesn’t agree with the make of the maid robots, then proclaims that he’s finished working. He attaches the head onto what looks like an original Gundam body. It’s a really good since it was able to take the one year war. Gin-san doesn’t like it at all, he was hoping to make a ton of money selling it. He wanted a more “nice body” for it. Shinpachi gets mad saying that he was gonna keep the maid for himself, while Kagura still wanted it for a egg cracker. Gin-san tells him to make a nice girl out of it, and Gengai sticks on a “butt” to it. Gin-san still mad saying that he didn’t replace the important parts… but Gengai thought he did. Gengai shows off the gun, and apparently it shoots out some kind of sauce used to eat eggs with in japan. (?) Then he tells them how these guys sure are asking for a lot. “You do have the money to pay for this right?”, he asks. Of course they look away… They end up going home empty handed with just the head. Kagura notes how they wont be able to do anything with it since it doesn’t have a body. Shinpachi though was told by Gengai that the system for these machines are in the head. So it should still be functioning. They could instead of using it for a maid use it as a PC maybe… Gin-san wonders where the switch is to turn it on. He grabs the cheek and starts squeezing it. He also says that if the on switch is the “chikubi” (nipple), they’re finished. Shinpachi notes that if Gin-san is thinking that, his he’s the one that is finished… Kagura gives the head a karate chop to wake it up, but Shinpachi gets an idea. The dot on her face might be the on switch… getting her name from Kagura.]] Indeed that turns it on, and it wakes up. The boot screen looks like the Dragon Quest logo…(Did she hum the op theme tune to Dragon Quest?). She then goes on about how their “adventure” has been erased. So she has to start over again from the start. She asks for a new name. Gin-san then says that its too much trouble so just use “AAA”. The head replies that that wont work. When you fight against the evil king, using AAA wont be very dramatic. “Why is it talking about evil kings, we’re gonna be fighting evil kings?” , wonders Gin-san. Kagura then says how about Tama. The robot acknowledges the name Tama. She introduces herself, but as Marie Antoinette. I guess it ignored the name Tama. She then says everyone calls her “Hokuro beam” (hokuro means “mole” or “beauty mark”). The head then says that she’s starting to regain her memories, do you want to save. Gin-san says that they just started this adventure. Then the head tells them the password to use to load the save. Its a bunch of gibberish, and Gin-san couldn’t get paper to write it down on time. At that moment she shuts off. Gin-san gets mad and starts pounding on the “beauty mole” power switch to turn it back on. She apparently wakes up but spits on Gin-san’s face… Gin-san yells at it for spitting oil at its master. She replies not to turn off the power while saving data. Or something bad will happen… She tells the load password again, but it just sounds like some religious chanting. She shuts off again. Kagura thinks that its probably broken. So she goes to blow on the bottom of head. Maybe it overheated… Kagura hits the switch again and it turns on. Dragon quest level up song! Tama has leveled up. Then she goes over the stats that just leveled up, just like in Dragon quest. Not sure what all the parameters were, but then she goes off to a tangent and recites the password again but adds on “idontwanttowork,workistoohard” and shuts off again. Looks like they wont be able to make any money off of this. Gin-san goes to turn on the TV and its the news with Ketsuno Ana (if you didn’t know Ketsu means “butt” and Ana means “hole” but also is an abbreviation for “announcer”) reporting on the scene. The scene is the lab where Etsuko-chan’s are made. Apparently the creator of these machines has been killed, and the prime suspect is the model zero, which has the same head as Tama. They think that zero has gone berserk. Could it be that Tama is the model zero, killed her maker and ran off to here? That seems to cliche, thinks Gin-san. It just has the same head as model zero, theres no way that this is actually the same one! Its just a head, how could it even kill anything. At that moment, Tama replies to Gin-san saying that there is a chance that when it went berserk it lost its head. She then says that she has no memories of how she lost her body, but that in fact she is the named model zero. Gin-san trying to make light of the situation, says how come she wakes up now without the password… Apparently she has now completed her restore of her memories. Gin-san asks if she was really the culprit, and she gives and answer that the search of her memories doesn’t say so. Gin-san says to search deeper for it, and she goes through the search. While she doesn’t come up with what they want, instead the search hits something about “horse’s luck”. Apparently the data that they want is locked up and she cannot access it. Kagura suggest taking her back to Gengai to look at. If she really did it, what are they gonna do, thinks Shinpachi, Gin-san seems to know what to do but then the door bell rings. At the door some girl tells them that she’s investigating the murder of the doll maker. She heard from neighbors that a machine head was found around here. Thats enough to make the Gin-san run off to the window. He doesn’t want to be an accomplice to a murderer. He tries to throw the head out the window, but she somehow wraps her ponytail around his arm. He can’t throw her out. Shinpachi says that he’ll try to keep them busy while Gin-san goes to hide, but Tama tells Shinpachi to stop. She analyzes the three that are behind the door and apparently out of the three, two are not human… The androids analyze the room (ala Terminator style) and find out that the inhabitants have left the building… The human there wonders if their cover was blown. Now on the run, Gin-san tries to ask Tama what is going on. She wont let go of his arm and wont answer his question so Gin-san drags her head along the pavement. She tells them that being just a head she cannot do anything. Please take her back to the lab. Then she says something about if you keep only running away you’ll never level up. Make sure to buy better weapons, etc. (Back to the RPG references). Above one of the androids, the girl made is running really fast along the rooftops. She yells out that she’s found hokuro beamu and tries to stop them with her broom. Gin-san can see her “pantsu” as she jumps into the air. The attack, when she hits the ground makes a mess of the neighborhood, and Gin-san wonders what the hell kind of monster is she. Tama replies that she is the newest model maid. Gin-san doesn’t think that’s a maid, thats a weapon. Turns out that the maid is the perfect killing machine. Shinpachi sees the connection and wonders why Tama is being targeted. She must really know what happened to the professor. That moment they run into a whole bunch of maids blocking the street. Gin-san makes a remark that maid fetish people are probably crying with joy right now… Behind them, the killer maid tells them to give back hokuro beamu and she’ll let them go since they aren’t involved. Tama tells Gin-san to do what she says and leave her there. Of course she still hasn’t let go of Gin-san’s arm. The killer maid asks hokuro beamu where she put the thing that the professor gave her. They know that she has it. Tama replies that she doesn’t know what she is talking about, is it the horses luck? She says not to play dumb, to get “that thing” hokuro beamu got close to Professor Hayase. With that thing, machines could become like gods. That moment Tama gets a flashback of the professor and in it he says he wishes he could be a machine. Tama wonders why he would say such a thing, why does he look so sad and in pain. A robot would never understand that. By remembering that, Tama sheds a tear. (There is a taboo that Robots can never shed a tear) So she does have “that” after all. The killer maid goes for that attack and wants whatever “that” is. Kagura stops her with her machine gun umbrella (haven’t seen that in a while). Gin-san gives Tama to Shinpachi and tells him to go to Gengai’s place. He and Kagura will hold off all the killer maids… Character *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Tama (debut) *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Hiraga Gengai *Ketsuno Crystel *No.502 *Professor Meguro *No.305 Trivia * The episode is most likely a parody of the Will Smith film, I, Robot . ---- ---- Category:Episodes